Marun's Tower (Episode)
Previous Episode: The Base of the Tower Next Episode: Marun's Secret Overview The adventuring party finds themselves inside Marun's Tower. Behind them, the door disappears, and the room lights up to reveal two Death Slaad materializing before their eyes. A puzzle of 3 pedestals stands at the other side of the room that requires the party to sacrifice Knowledge, Time, and Life. While the majority of the group fights the Slaad, Norak gives up 10 years of his life to the middle pedestal, Time. Mud rushes over to help with the Pedestals, and first attempts to sacrifice a Slaad Head on the Knowledge pedestal but when that doesn't work, she instead sacrifices her knowledge of a level 1 spell. After the Slaad are killed, the group argues over how to satisfy the Life pedestal to move on. Norak attempts to give some of his life essence (HP), but is unsuccessful. While the group argues, Kaalin makes her way up to the pedestal and knows she will never let another person die like her brother did and offers her life to the pedestal. When she touches it, she instantly dies but the pedestal is satisfied. Bearl quickly revives her and restores her health. The adventurers move on through an archway that opens up before them to a stairway that appears to extend on forever. The climb for what seems like an eternity before Timmy gets frustrated and decides to stop. As soon as he stops, he disappears from the rest of the group. Everyone else stops moving as well when they realize that the stairs they were on were a powerful illusion spell. The group then find themselves in a puzzle room with a large pool of water in the center and four doors to choose from. After a bit of confusion, the group finds a dining hall with food which they are able to rest and recuperate in. The adventurers also find out more about the tower and it's owner, Marun. Norak finds Marun's diary as well as a piece of paper which he is able to magically communicate with young Marun from ancient times. Norak discovers that Marun's hometown had been burned down by orcs and his parents had been murdered the same day. When the group solves the final puzzle using Marun's diary, the illusion over the puzzle room lifts, and the group finds themselves in a long hallway. As the group walks down the hallway, the paintings on the walls begin to move and reveal the life story of Marun. The paintings are very mundane and simple, but the party is able to get the general idea behind his life, and what has brought him to live in his tower. At the end of the hall, the group finds themselves in a great hall with a large table in the center of the room with enough chairs for each of them. Out the window to the east they can see Evny who seems unable to see them. Sitting at the center of the table is an ornate jade and gold vase with a set of 6 roses. Perfectly symmetrical around the case are 5 pedals that have fallen and each is in a different stage of decay. The same voice that they have heard in their heads multiple times commands, "Sit. All of you..." Then it continues, "You have seen my tragedy. You know why I do this. Leave me to my work, and I will let you live. Move further into my lair, and die." The voice then speaks to Norak again, "Leave the ring and the book." The group discusses what to do after Norak reveals what the voice wants. After some arguing, Rheali tries to progress by stealing a card from The Deck of Many Things, but her draw does not reveal any immediate effect. Other members of the party try drawing as well, but are also unsuccessful with positive outcomes. Finally, Norak decides he will not give up his ring or his book and tries to jump out one of the windows. Bearl grabs Norak just as the glass breaks, and tows him back inside. Evny awakes, and briefly stretches before breaking through her window and breathing her ice breath on the party. Events * The group defeats 3 death slaad and sacrifice Time, Knowledge, and Life to move deeper into Marun's Tower. * After climbing an endless staircase, the party finds themselves in a puzzle room. After exploring the puzzle room, they find out more about Marun, collect some powerful items, and solve the puzzle to move on. * In the next hallway, the party learns the history of Marun before finding themselves in a grand hall. * Marun makes his demands for Norak's ring and book. When Norak refuses the demands, Evny crashes into the room and attacks the party. New Characters Introduced * Memorable Quotes * Trivia * Kaalin receives a cloak of invisibility from a chest. * Urist finds Horseshoes of a Zephyr in the same chest and puts them on Sebastian's hooves. Sebastian is granted the ability to float, except when Urist rides him. * Norak finds a new spell book that appears to be empty. * The group finds a nearly pristine Deck of Many Things. ** Rheali draws a card and makes a powerful enemy somewhere in the world, unbeknownst to her. Category:Episode